Finding Love
by Usako29smiles
Summary: Kagome is attacked by one she thought she could trust. And finds love family and secrets. the long awaited story behind Liquied Nitrogen
1. Attacked and comfort

_Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter to my long awaited story behind Liquid Nitrogen. Inuyasha and crew do not belong to me but the story idea is! Hope you enjoy and without further delay my story!_

**

* * *

****'Blood, smell blood. No! Mate's blood, must help mate!'**

Inuyasha ran towards the well where he smelled Kagome's blood was coming from. Never before had he heard his youkai self, but he could never have agreed more with him. Kagome was in trouble and would not let her down.

Arriving in the clearing his heart nearly stopped, the sight instantly drove his youkai to the surface. No longer did he need to hold back, he knew that this time would be different. He could feel his Youkai's anger at seeing what he viewed as his mate harmed.

**'No one harms mate. Must kill all who dare to harm mate!'**

Looking again at Kagome as she lay next to the tree where she had been thrown, no more thinking was needed, now was the time to act. Quickly he took down the barriers holding his youkai under the surface and removed his sword. Watching as if from the side of the battle as his youkai engaged in a battle with one whom he had thought he could trust.

*** Kagome ***

Kagome watched as Inuyasha transformed and then engaged in battle with Koga. They had all thought that Koga was harmless, in that he would never harm her, they were wrong.

Koga had caught her unaware just as she climbed out of the well. At first Kagome thought nothing of it, until he grabbed her hard. She fought him as hard as she could when she felt his claws dig in and tried to kiss her.

'_What a time to have not had a knife, or something! If I get out of this I'm going to have Inuyasha teach me how to wield a blade.'_

Returning to the task at hand she decided to try using her miko powers, but was uncertain if she could. Every other time she had used her powers had been while she was using her bow as well. Deciding to try only a little at first she found that while yes, it worked, sort of, Koga didn't let go of her. Instead he all it did was to make him mad and he started to use his other hand to make slashes at her, drawing blood on several occasions.

Kagome continued to use her miko powers in an attempt to get free, however this only made him madder, so her threw her at a tree. Kagome screamed once on impact and then was silent.

*** Inuyasha ***

Inuyasha could never remember ever having been so mad at Koga, before when Koga had made his claim on Kagome he had only been upset recognizing that Koga wasn't completely serious. Sometimes he even looked forward to when the wolf would show up, to practice and release frustrations built up from not revealing his true feeling to Kagome. Now all he could feel towards Koga was utter loathing.

**"Grrr. You hurt mate, now must die!"**

Inuyasha growled. From the start Inuyasha had the upper hand, having two things in his favor. One of those was that he was currently full Youkai, and second that he was of the inu clan. Of all the Youkai clans it was well known that the inu clan was the fiercest when protecting their mates.

Not long after the battle began Koga left with his tail tucked and head bowed showing his submission to the alpha inu. Inuyasha didn't chase Koga; he knew that he would never again try to force Kagome to be his mate. Heck he probably wouldn't come within a league of her until for a very long time.

He turned around as soon as he could no longer sense Koga in the area and walked towards Kagome. Taking off his fire-rat haori as he drew closer to Kagome's curled form he gently placed the piece of cloth over her. Feeling the robe Kagome flinched afraid that Koga had come for more, but calmed when she heard Inuyasha growl.

**"Mate, won't harm. Don't be afraid. Will protect you."**

Kagome looked up into the face of the one she loved, seeing that he was still full Youkai, but was unafraid. She knew from the fact that he had spoken and comforted her that somehow he was still in control. She quickly drew him to her and cried on his shoulder. He just held her as he rocked back and forth growling softly as he did so trying to calm her down.

Soon her sobbing quieted and she just sat there listening to the comforting sounds of Inuyasha's soft growls. She couldn't help herself she giggled.

"Oy, why are you laughing after you were crying?" he asked

"Sorry, its just so cute the way your growls sound so much like purring. It really cheered me up because it reminded me of when Buyo would do the same thing when I was sad." She replied

"I do not purr! But I guess if it makes you happy I don't mind." He didn't really mind at all, because it had made her smile after having been so scared. Heck he would agree to almost anything just to see her smile right now.

At that moment Kagome realized that Inuyasha was back to normal. She had to ask him if what his youkai had said was true. She hoped that was how he really felt about her. "Inuyasha, before when your youkai was free you said I was your mate. What does that mean?"

Inuyasha froze for a moment wondering if he should tell her or not. Finally he decided that now was a good time to find out if she could ever love him enough to stay with him forever. "Kagome when my youkai said that you were my mate, he meant the one htat I want to be with for the rest of my life. Kagome, Iloveyou,willyoubemymate?" he asked that last part in a rush, afraid that she would reject him.

**_Well I hope that you enjoyed this the first chapter. I will try to upload the next one soon. Please review and let me know if you like it!_**


	2. Talking it all out

_ I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Getting a hold of a computer long enough to type this up is difficult. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. _

_** FYI:**__ Izume is the name I decided to call Kagome's mother_

It took Kagome only a second to realize what he had said, and to know her answer. "Yes, yes a thousand times yes! Inuyasha I've loved you since I first saw you and tweaked your ears!"

Her eyes grew wide and she put her hand over her mouth _'Oops I didn't mean to tell him that. Oh well his face is priceless!' _It was true Inuyasha looked very confused and quiet comical.

"What do you mean; you didn't tweak my ears the first time we met."

"I didn't say when we first met, I said the first time I saw you. When I first climbed out from the well I didn't know where I was or what was going on. So I walked around and I saw you, I'd never seen anyone like you before. Your ears were so cute I just had to tweak them to see if they were real. Anyway after that I Kaede showed up and you know the rest." She replied.

Inuyasha just sat there thinking for a moment, and then he had an idea and acted impulsively.

"If you love my ears so much I'll let you play with them when we're alone, if you let me kiss you."

She couldn't help the star struck look on her face as she said,

"Yes, first kiss installment, now!"

She then leaned forward as he did and they kissed not an overly passionate one, but one shared with love and curiosity. When they broke apart Kagome reached up and gently rubbed the base of one of his ears. Instantly she could hear his purring growl and sigh of contentment. Thinking of his earlier question she had to ask.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"What do we to do before we can become mates?"

Inuyasha paused a moment and said,

"I would like to ask your Father or Mother's permission and then ask Shippou to formerly become part of our pack."

"Sounds great to me, lets go ask momma right now. Please?" she asked

"Alright lets go!"

***Kagome's Time***

Together they walked hand in hand towards Kagome's home. Upon entering they found her mother in the kitchen doing the evening dishes.

"Mother, may we speak with you?" Kagome asked. Izume dried her hands off and led them into the living room.

"There's just one thing I have to ask, your not pregnant are you honey?" Izume asked.

Kagome's jaw dropped, and Inuyasha blushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

"No mother I'm not pregnant…"

"Oh good," said Izume interrupting Kagome "you had me worried for a second there. What do you need to speak to me about then?"

It took Kagome a moment to collect her thoughts after such a shocking question. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand, which he returned to assure her that he was there for her, and would start this part.

We have come here tonight so I could formerly ask you for your daughter's hand. I have already asked her to become my mate and she has accepted. We ask that you give us your blessing as head of the Higurashi family."

Izume sat quietly for a moment apparently thinking hard about what she would answer.

"Kagome dear I know that you love him, and that he loves you, but you can't become his mate…yet."

**And that is the end of another chapter, SORRY for the cliffhanger. ;-) Let me know what you thought, and what you think will happen in the next chapter!**

**With any luck I will have the new chapter soon!**


	3. My home is

_Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! Now that I have a new computer I should be able to update faster, when I'm not doing school that is, school will always come first._

_Now please read and enjoy!_

Inuyasha and Kagome sat stunned, uncertain how to reply.

"But why mom, if you know we love each other and never wish to be parted then why?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

Izume had tears in her eyes as well as she explained,

"I didn't mean that you couldn't become mates, only that you have to do something first. Kagome you must contact your father and ask him to explain who you are and ask him for permission as well."

"Who I really am? What do you mean? Wait you told me that Daddy died years ago, how can I contact him?" Kagome was confused

"Kagome, dear your father is alive, but in order to protect us he had to leave. Trying to make his disappearance less noticeable I had to let you and everyone else believes that he was dead." Izume explained.

"Alright, but how after so many years are we supposed to contact him? By now he could very well be dead!" Kagome stated as she tried to grasp the concept that her father was still alive.

"I would know if he was" She said while placing her hand at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"But where would we look for him?" Kagome asked with Confusion and desperation. Inuyasha sensing her confused emotions wrapped his arms around her to help keep her calm.

"Kagome to answer our question let me ask you one. Which time period do you find feels more like home to you?" Izume asked.

"What do you mean mom? This is where I was born, why wouldn't it be home? Kagome more than a little confused.

Shaking her head Izume asked her daughter gently "Which time period brings you more pleasure? In which do you feel like you can really be yourself? Take just a moment and ask yourself do you feel real peace and happiness here, or in the feudal era?"

Finally Kagome began to realize what her mother meant, "The feudal era, that's my home every time I left it I missed everything about it is specially Inuyasha. But when I'm there, the only thing I miss is you, Sota, and Ji-chan."

"That is as it should be, because this is not your home, it never was. You were born in the feudal era that is where your father is now." Izume said and then sat there starring off into space seeing something only she could see.

Kagome it was stunned, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. And yet was something deep in her heart told her she had always known she had never belonged here.

After having been quiet for so long Inuyasha asked, "If Kagome's father is currently in my time, why haven't I ever seen him? Smell him for that matter?"

Startled slightly out of her reverie Izume answered, "Because he is masking his scent in order not to be recognize."

Pausing for only a moment Inuyasha had to ask, "How then are we supposed to find him, if I can't tell from his scent?"

Standing up Izume walked over to the bookcase in the room and pulled off a book. Returning to her seat she opened it up, inside the book was hollow and hid a few small items. Pulling a photo from the book she handed it to the couple.

"This is a photo of your father and me in front of the Goshinboku just before he returned to the feudal era. He told me that when our daughter wanted to mate to give you this and this necklace as a way to find him. The necklace has a trace charm so that its double can find you; your father has the other half of the charm." The necklace was a simple silver piece with a crescent Moon pendant on it.

"Kagome I know you have a lot of questions, but I promise not to tell you anything else so as to give your father the opportunity to. Please contact him, and tell him I love him and miss him."

**For anyone wondering I have been extremely busy with school, work, and personal problems. Due to these factors this story has not updated recently, I hope to change this and continue working hard at finishing this story. Please don't give up on me, I have plenty more story that is written out on paper, I just need to finish typing it.**


End file.
